Naruto: Partner of a Jackal
by Reaper1543
Summary: During the second part of the Chuunin exam Naruto found something that will forever change the world. This is a Naruto/Pokegirl crossover so if you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read it. NarutoxHarem.


Pain

That was all that Naruto felt when he woke up on the forest floor. It was then that he remembered. "Yeah, I was fighting that snake-bastard when he did something to me with that seal. Ugh the horror of that tongue." And he shivered at that memory. Nobody can blame him for it though. It is not every day that a pedo uses his freakishly long tongue to lift you up. But that brought him to another important thing. "Where are the others?" he asked without a clue but he knew that nobody was there so he didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one. He tried to sense them but even with his heightened senses and Chakra reception he could pinpoint them. So he just decided to bullshit this and went a way that he thought was the good one. While he was walking he tried to remember things. He remembered that snake which had eaten him as a snack and killing it in a rather gruesome way. Then he remembered fighting the pedo while that useless bitch was just crying for her precious Uchiha. "That reminds me… why didn't she help me?"

"…"

"…"

"**You were ditched man. The pink menace left you to your death**" said a deep booming voice that he knew all too well. It was the Kyuubi or otherwise known as Kurama. And despite what everyone thought about him, the Kyuubi was actually a very nice guy and it wasn't even his fault that he attacked the village. Funny what a fancy set of eyes can do to you if you don't watch out. But we are getting off-track here. Naruto was practically boiling from the inside at what his "teammate" did to him.

"Leave me to the beasts will she?"

"Let me fucking die will she again?"

"But noooo she had time for her precious Uchiha. Pathetic. She is just a disgrace to the name of Kunoichi." While he was in the Rant-land he didn't notice that he arrived at a clearing but something was off with this one here. While Naruto didn't notice Kurama did and tried to warn his tenant of what he felt.

"**Hey kit, I think you should be careful around here..**" but he was too late as the floor of the clearing gave away and Naruto fell into a large hole and blacked out. When he woke up hours later he noticed that the sun went down and he didn't see too much. But he had a remedy for that. "Gotta love Katon jutsus tho." Yes it's true. Naruto is not the idiot whom everyone thought he was. Thanks to Kurama he was fairly knowledgeable about jutsus and other necessary stuffs that he had to know. He just hid his true potential because it would not be good if the villagers knew he was not an idiot. They would think that he was being taken over by Kyuubi and would kill him or something of that line. As he looked around he saw the start of a tunnel of sorts and he had no other idea than follow it.

He had been walking for hours now and he was starting to get pissed off. He was starting to consider the idea of blasting his way through the ceiling when he saw something that made him stop.

"The hell is that?"

'**No idea kit but I think that whatever is behind that will be a great help to you in the future. I can just feel it.' **What they were looking at was a large metallic door. But it was larger than anything they ever seen and had the kanji for 'Pervert' on the middle of it. Naruto went up to it and could feel something about it that made him want to touch it. So he did and then

..

….

…..

" I have been ripped of haven't i?" he asked rhetorically and just as he wanted to go away to look for another exit the door started to creak and it opened inwards and it showed a very large room with metallic floor but that was all he could see because it was very dark there and almost no visibility. But then again he used the small fire jutsu and lit a small flame in his hands. He looked around and saw that there wasn't much in the room. The most notable thing was a giant tube made of glass in the far side of the room and a small mechanical object next to it. With nothing else to do he walked over there and decided to check what it was. Unfortunately he couldn't see into the tube but he could see a vague shape. So he looked at the device next to it and touched a screen-like surface and nearly immediately it came to life. As it lit up Naruto saw that the tube also got lit up and he finally could see what was inside it. He couldn't do any other thing that watch with slacked jaws.

"Yo, furball you see what I see?"

"**If by that you mean one of the strangest yet the most beautiful female I have ever seen then yes. Although I am quite interested as what she is exactly. I have never seen anything like this."**

What they both were looking at was a female of sorts. It was because she looked like she was mixed with a canine of sorts. Her whole body was covered with the purest black colored fur that made her look more beautiful. She was fairly tall with 6" and 8' and they both could see that she was strong with her developed arms and flat-toned stomach. And at this point even the dumbest of person could see that she was female. Her firm D-cup breasts helped determining her gender. And although her face was that of a canine (meaning that she had a muzzle (if that's what the canine's long face called)) and she had large pointy ears on the top of her head it did not hinder her otherworldly beauty. While Naruto could not see properly her hair was done up in dreadlocks. She wore interesting clothes. It was mostly made with gold. From her gold laced sandals that went up to above her knees with threads and a gold pleated skirt. Strangely enough she didn't wear any form of top so her bountiful chest was displayed for the whole world to see. This, of course got Naruto blushing and he had to admit that it was indeed an alluring sight but je did not want to ogle her even if she was unconscious. It was then that he noticed that on her head was a strange headdress also made of gold and outlined with a kind of dark-blue stone. And lastly she had a golden…thing in a golden chain around her neck. It looked like a large cross with a ring on the top of it replacing the part that would have normally gone up if it was a normal cross (Ankh). All in all she was beautiful but Naruto got a feeling that she should not be messed with. When he looked her over he noticed that the screen that he touched was blinking. So he touched it again and words started to be shown. Soon it was a whole letter and Naruto started to read it.

_Greetings to whoever finds this hideout. _

_My name was once Jim Sukutto but nowadays im only known as Sukebe (pervert) and I am from another dimension. I managed to find out how to go into another dimensions and thus gained technology that no one has seen before. With that I gave my world vast amounts of knowledge and helped to shape it into a better place. But alas since I am a man and like every man I have my needs for sexual life I created myself lovers that would always love me. But like all things this has ended as well. Humanity has found out what I created and I was thrown into jail and my lovers were slaughtered one-by-one. When I was let out I disappeared from the peeking eyes of humans and planned my revenge. I made a virus that left the female population of the world infertile and made an army of biological weapons not unlike my first lovers whom were killed by the shallow people of this planet. Humans tried to fight back but they couldn't so they wanted to end it once and for all. They made a virus similar to the one that I released and tried to kill all of my creation but that plan backfired when instead of my creations it was the humanity that got wiped out nearly. But even after this they fought back so I created more stronger weapons and let them wreak havoc. Now I have to tell you that what was my creation. They are called Pokegirls and they are woman whom were genetically engineered to serve and fight. They have impressive libidos that I used to my heart content (Can you blame me? I AM a man after all). They are several times stronger than any man on Earth and can do special attacks that should physically not be possible. Like firing beams of ice or light. Becoming invisible or even possessing living beings. But I made it so that every one of them need to have sex periodically. Should they not sate their needs they will loose all of their rationality and become nothing more than mindless animals .Of course this doesn't apply to the stronger ones because I can't afford to lose them for the ferality (the state which is when they loose their minds. It can be negated if a Pokegirl has sex so they get their mind functions back). Although they still have the feeling of the need of sex they will not succumb to the state of ferality. But the humans found out that they can 'tame' my girls by having sex with them and thus making them loyal to them and with this knowledge they began fighting back with greater ferocity than before. And as it is I decided to send my latest creation to your dimension for her safety. I made some last-minute changes on her like making so that she can change between her physical state and her astral state at will. Meaning that she doesn't have to possess anyone in order to have a normal body. After this message there will be the schematics for something that will make her very happy if she would ever like to have any children of her own. It is because I made all the Legendary Pokegirls infertile so that there would never be more than one of the same Legendary. But this machine (for the parts will be summoned into this laboratory) will make it so that she will be able to have kids, would she desire it. I have only one last request of you. Take care of her and make her happy. And if I ever meet you in the afterlife and you mistreated her I will make you pay for what you did._

_P.S.: Oh and she will be VERY horny after this message ands and the capsule automatically wakes her up. So I advise that be prepared for you will be in one hell of a ride. Farewell mysterious person and don't forget to treat her nice._

After Naruto read this true to the letter 3 things happened. First was that a small but thick book appeared next to the machine. The second was that various metal contraptions appeared all over the room that Naruto deduced were the parts for the machine that would allow the beautiful female to have children. And the last thing was which made Nartuto's blood run cold was the hiss of the tube that signaled that his companion was waking up. Naruto waited with his breath held in to see what will happen. When she fluttered her eyes open which Naruto noticed, were beautiful gold colored with black pupils, were now unfocused and she was blinking rapidly to get her eyesight to focus. After a while she started to look around the room and when she finally noticed him her face was morphed into a scowl and for the first time she spoke up.

"Who are you human. Speak before I kill you." Her voice was soft and melodic but held an undertone that said 'one wrong answer and you are fucking dead'. Naruto quickly realized that he should not make her wait too long if he wanted to escape this situation unscratched. He held his hands in a placating manner and spoke up.

"Calm down will you? No need to get all angry with me now. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. I was completing my exam when I found this laboratory under some circumstances. I found you in that tube and a message explained some things about you and where you came from. It seems that you are in another dimension now and that you were sent here by Sukebe to keep you safe." After this he saw her relax somewhat and went to help her out of that tube. He held his arm out for her and she accepted it. When he helped her out he wasn't ready for the sudden weight increase and stumbled backwards dragging her with him. She fell on top of him and he got to feel just how soft her breasts were. When he looked into her eyes his breath hitched. She was truly beautiful and Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. It was at this time that Naruto noticed that her eyes held so much lust in them that he had problem seeing anything else in them. She leaned down and captured his mouth in a searing hot kiss. While Naruto had a mental-shutdown her hands went down to his crotch and grabbed it. Thanks to this he was broken out of his self made trance and spoke up.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's just not right" but all of his pleas were cut off when he saw the desperation in her eyes and she spoke.

"Please. Let me do this. I NEED this. Just please." Naruto could do nothing just nod his head and succumbed to the pleasure that he will feel in the following hours. In his mind Kurama was smirking from ear to ear and was chuckling in a perverse way.

"**Have fun kit. I know you will." **After this the only sounds were moans and screams of pleasure that resounded from the walls of the room.

**The next day. Still in the lab.**

When Naruto woke up he thought that it was all just a dream and nothing else. It was swiftly crushed when he heard the soft sound of breathing and looked down to see the face of the beauty with whom he spent many pleasurable hours. "_Man she is insatiable. I could barely keep up with her even though my ungodly stamina. But still it was a great experience. I can understand now why Sukebe created the Pokegirls. And she looks so peaceful makes me so that i almost not want to wake her up. Yeah ALMOST." _he let out a dark chuckle and started scratching her big ears.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. It's time to wake up." She started to move while moaning because her ears were being rubbed now and she felt good. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see the grinning face of Naruto. She just simply leaned to him and kissed him. Naruto melted into the kiss but they had to end it because air is a great need for living beings to have and they were running out of it.

"Morning Naruto. I have to thank you for your..'help' last night. I have to say that it was quite the experience. But I have to ask you that why did you wake me up? It is still early and I wanted to sleep a bit more." she finished with a small pout that made Naruto hug her. When he finished he stood up and got dressed into his clothes. He chuckled and started to walk towards the machine parts that lay in a part of the room and started speaking.

"That may be so but I have an exam to finish and I can't stay here because I need to get to the tower in the middle of this forest." While he was talking the furred goddess was watching him with great interest. He was collecting the parts into one place of the room close to each other.

"If I may ask, what are you doing?'

"Hmm? Oh I'm just going to pack this thing away so I don't have to leave it here." She just stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Pack it? But how? That thing is bigger than you there is no way that a human can do something like that." Naruto got a small smirk and pulled out a scroll from his pouch.

"Oh really? Then just watch and be amazed." he just etched something onto the scroll with some ink and put the scroll on the top of the big pile of parts. He made some strange gestures with his hands and suddenly smoke erupted from the scroll. When it cleared her jaw was slacked because there was no machine part whatsoever there. Just that scroll laying of the floor looking innocently. "I gotta love Fuuinjutsu. It helps so much that I can't even tell."

"B-but how? Where did those parts go? Was it some kind of magic?" She frantically asked while waving her arms wildly around which did wonderful things to her breasts. Naruto had to fight down a nosebleed at that one and when he did he just chuckled.

"No it wasn't magic. It was called Fuuinjuts or as you could say it the art of sealing. I just simply sealed the parts into a small pocket-dimension. Although I have no idea of what this magic is. But I have to ask you. What will you do now? And more importantly, What's your name? I don't mind calling you goddess but it would be nice to know your name." She blushed at the goddess part but fought it down.

"Well magic is an energy that some of the other Pokegirls uses and it enables them to do many things. And my name is Anubust and I have no idea of what to do now seeing as I have nowhere to go because I just woke up." Naruto frowned at her name and decided to speak his mind about it.

"Don't you have another name? It would be strange if I called you Anubust every time I want to talk to you."

"Sadly I don't have another name but if you have an idea then please tell me." Hearing this Naruto went into a deep concentration and after a while he came up with one.

"How does Tsukiko sound? In my language it means the Child of the Moon. I think it would suit you greatly." Anubust was touched by this and from the sheer level of happiness she flung herself at Naruto.

"YES! Thank you thank you thank you so much Naruto. I like the name Tsukiko so please from now on call me that. But that still brings up a problem. What am I going to do? I don't think that it would be good if I just walk around here. There is so much that I don't know." Naruto just chuckled and kissed her nose and said. "Don't bother your pretty face Tsukiko. If you want you can come with me." "Really?" he nodded and she once again glomped him while kissing him with all of her strength (which is a lot considering that she IS a Legendary pokegirl). When it ended Naruto stood up and also helped her to stand up. "Now we just need to pack up and find my so called 'team'." He said the team with so much venom that Tsukiko was taken aback by it. "Is something the matter Naruto?" "No its nothing Tsukiko. But I have to ask that do you have and cloth to cover your chest? I don't think it would be a good idea to waltz around like that. Most male would do nothing else than stare at it. And I don't want to deal with perverts." seeing her shaking head he muttered under his breath and took out another scroll titled 'Clothes' and opened it.

"Well that can be solved if you don't mind. You can choose whatever you want from this pile." he said while he was also looking through the pile. After all it was time for a change. In the end he settled for black baggy pants with his kunai knives in one of its pouches with a black belt with it. He also choose a black T-shirt with a blood-red colored fox on the front which was snarling at whoever looked at it and over it a Jounin-styled vest also black in color. When he looked over to Tsukiko he saw that she just chosen a simple black T-shirt with a silver half-moon on the front. When they were ready Naruto sealed the other clothes back into the scroll and they left the laboratory.

**2 days later at the central tower**

"WHERE IS THAT BAKA! KAMI HE IS AN IDIOT. I WONDER HOW HE EVEN BECAME A NINJA IN THE FIRST PLACE" Was the screech of the resident banshee of Team 7. While the emolord Sasuke Uchiha was gritting his teeth in annoyance. "That dobe. I hope he can find his way here. I will not fail this exam just because he couldn't look out for himself." Yep, real concerned teammates aren't they? But they all went silent when they heard a voice.

"Sheesh pinkie can't you shut up for once in life? It's bad enough that we get deaf but w don't need the animals in the forest to come here." Said Naruto as he walked into the clearing that surrounded the tower. Tsukiko at the moment was invisible. There was no telling of what would happen should somebody see her before it was safe to do. But now she could clearly see as to why did Naruto dislike his team so much.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA. WHERE WERE YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAD TO GO THROUGH WHILE YOU WERE MISSING? WE WERE ATTACKED BY THE ENEMY AND OU JUST WALTZ IN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?" She would have continued but Naruto cut in "Yeah yeah pinkie I get it. The Uchiha fought while you were just sitting and doing nothing, right?" He asked with a small knowing smirk while Sakura bristled with anger. But before she could reply Sasuke decided to interrupt.

"Enough. Naruto, Sakura both of you stop it. We need to get into the tower so we can finish this round."

"Hai, hai Uchiha-sama. I will do whatever your emoness wishes for me to do."Meanwhile he was doing a mocking bow to Sasuke. At Naruto's response Sasuke's eyebrows twitched while Tsukiko meanwhile was smirking in amusement at how Naruto handled his problematic teammates. "But enough fooling around and let's get in, shall we?" And with that he opened the sealed doors and they arrived in a spacious room with no furniture or nothing there. "Hmmm, this is strange. No one to welcome us. Wonder what to do here?" While Naruto was saying that Tsukiko was already examining the scroll on the wall. Although she couldn't read it (remember it's in kanji and I don't think that Sukebe had taught her or any other of the Legendaries how to read or write Kanji) she was pretty sure that it was a clue.

"_Naruto, there is a scroll on the wall that may help you_." she said to him telepathically and when he got the message he looked at it

"Thanks Tsukiko. It is actually what I have been looking for. Let"s see…." After some time he burst out laughing and everyone else in the room looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"Oi dobe, what's with you? What's so funny?" inquired the raven haired duck-butt while Naruto was trying to regain his lost breath. When he calmed down he looked over to his 2 teammates and asked. "Hey you guys do you have the scrolls?"

"_Scrolls?"_ thought his hidden partner while his human ones nodded and took them out. He just simply snatched it from their hands and opened them in a swift move.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BAKA? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT WE WERE TOLD? WE CAN'T OPEN THE SCROLLS." Screeched the pink menace known as Sakura. She would have continued when the smoke escaping from the scrolls caught everyone's attention. They looked over and saw that a figure was there but couldn't see him/her because the smokescreen. Tsukiko was ready to fight but Naruto told her not to as he had a hunch that who would be there based from the signature. When the smoke cleared they all could see a brown haired scarred man with a Chunin flak-jacket and Chunin uniform on. But before anyone could do something a cry of 'IRUKA-SENSEI' cut through the air and he found himself lying on his back with a laughing Naruto on him.

"What are you doing here sensei?" asked Sasuke while Iruka tried to get up from the floor. When he did he answered that question. "Well when I heard that you guys passed the first round I asked that I would be the welcoming committee for your team." they all nodded at this while Naruto was just happy that his brother-figure had came to welcome them. But Sakura had been thinking about something and she decided to find it out. "But Naruto, how did you know that we should open the scrolls?" At this he just pointed to the scroll on the wall and said "It's actually all about what this exam represents. You can't make a good leader if you can't think properly hence the heaven or the mind and how could anyone be a proper ninja without any form of strength hence the earth or the body as you could put it. So when you put the 2 together you get the material for a good Chunin." Everyone in the room (save for Tsukiko) was slack-jawed at how smart Naruto was. It was Iruka who came out of his funk first and coughed a bit to get their attention.

"Ahem. Yes Naruto thank you for explaining this to us and yes it is just as Naruto said. You need balance for a good leader. I have only one thing to say now." at this everyone listened to him intently "Team 7. You officially… PASS the second part of the exam. Congratulations and good luck for the rest. Now please go into the main hall which is down that hallway. You guys are the last team so hurry up. The third round is going to start soon." With that Team 7 plus one started to walk into the pointed direction when Iruka called out "Oh Naruto. Please stay back a bit. I would like to talk to you okay?" Naruto just looked at his teammates and nodded at them. They started walking away and Naruto went back to Iruka.

"Yes sensei? Is there a problem? I didn't do anything wrong, right?" he asked in concern fearing that there is something wrong with him. Iruka just smiled softly and said. "No, nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask if you are all right? You seem to have changed aside from the obvious change of clothes." Naruto just scratched the back of his head and said. "Nothing is wrong sensei. I just realized that it is time to take things seriously because I couldn't be a shinobi if I stayed the way I was. But I will explain everything when this is over okay? Oh, and you will pay for the ramen of course." Iruka could just cry and feel his wallet empty at the thought of treating Naruto to ramen. Naruto just started laughing and went after his teammates while Tsukiko was thinking of what had gotten into that man to make him cry just because of a simple pay. She will never understand humans. But never the less it was an interesting sight to see a grown man cry like a little baby. When they caught up with his teammates they were already standing at the door to the main hall. They opened it and say that it was an arena of sorts. It had a 2 balcony like viewing areas at the opposite sides of the room. And in the far side of the room was a large ram sign made from stones with a small podium like thing before it. The other teams were already there. Mainly the sand, sound and the rest was from the leaf. Everyone was looking at them so they hurried to stand next to Hinata's team and listened to the Hokage who started explaining the importance of the exams or something but Naruto was looking through the teams. He was glad to see that all of his friends were there. Kiba with his faithful dog Akamaru. Shino and Hinata. Shikamaru with his chubby buddy Chouji and Lastly Ino. But when he looked over to the sand team he got a bad vibe from the resident red-head from there. "_Hmmm this feeling is similar but I just can't put my finger on it. Well I guess I will just have to wait and see what he does. But one thing is sure, I will have to watch out for him."_ Tsukiko was meanwhile watching everyone with varying amounts of interest. There were some people whom she found interesting. Mainly the old man whom was talking, next was a purple haired woman who had a shit-eating grin on her face but she just couldn't understand why but the most interesting person was the red-head who was glaring at everyone in the room. He was radiating bloodlust and other thoughts that doesn't belong to a person who wants any good thing. But she just couldn't understand what was so important about that old man who was talking. Sure she could feel that he was more powerful than he let on but even so. So she just decided to ask the only person who could answer her.

"_Naruto. Who is that elderly man who is giving the long speech?" _ She asked mentally while Naruto answered her "_He is the leader of this village and the strongest person of this village. Hence he is called the Hokage or Fire Shadow as you could call him. But to me he is nothing more than my grandfather figure. He always helped me through my life._". "_Ah, thank you Naruto._" "_Don't mention it Tsukiko."_ At this time a sickly looking man appeared in front of them and turned to the elderly leader.

"If I ma 'cough cough' .. may Hokage-sama. Let me 'cough' Hayate Gekko proctor of the 'cough cough' continue from here on."

The old Kage looked him over and nodded. "By all means Hayate-san." he nodded in response "Thank you Hokage-sama. Now because 'cough' of the high number of 'cough cough cough' .. participants we must hold a preminilary exam before the third round. Now please 'cough' watch the screen to see who will 'cough cough' be against who. The matches 'cough' will be one against one. Does anybody 'cough cough' have any questions?" At this the red-head raised his hand. "Are we allowed to kill?" he asked with a slightly crazed smile while his bloodlust peaked and some people scooted away from him. The proctor just looked at him and nodded. "While it is ' cough cough ' frowned upon it is not prohibited. But if I deem it 'cough' necessary I WILL step in and 'cough cough' stop the match. Anything else? No? Then ' cough cough' those who wish to quit now please raise your hand." At this a silver haired glass wearing teen raised his hand and said."Proctor I wish to quit. I am tired and I don't think that I could go on any longer." He nodded in response and signed his name off from a piece of paper. "Anyone else?" he looked at a teen whose hand was in a sling and asked again "So nobody wants to quit?" seeing as he won't quit he just nodded and looked at the screen where names already started to be matched. When it stopped the first two fighters were:

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoreoi.

"Okay please 'cough' all those whose name is not shown please 'cough cough' get up to the viewing areas." When everyone went up he looked at the two contestants and asked "Are you two ready? Then "HAJIME" and he jumped back from the fight.

(Same as canon.)

When Kakashi took away Sasuke Naruto turned to Sakura because he saw something on Sasuke's neck for a moment and he wanted to check if she knew anything about it. "Sakura, did you see something on Sasuke's neck? Maybe a tattoo or something?" for a moment she stiffened and he knew that something was going on. "N-no Naruto. I didn't see anything. It must have been your imagination." she stuttered and Naruto just looked at her suspiciously but waved it off as he would not be able to get anything out of her. Instead he turned his attention to the screen and watched as the names rolled and when it stopped Naruto instantly perked up and said "Well, this should be interesting." When the others looked up they saw the names too and knew what he meant with it. But Tsukiko didn't and asked him why it was. "_Because those two are from the animal using clans of Konoha. But you will see. Just watch and learn what you can about how humans here fight." _She nodded in response (although nobody could see it) and looked down to the arena where the contestants were already down.

Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Shino Aburame.

Kiba and Shino just looked at each other with Akamaru standing next to Kiba looking battle ready. As they stood there facing each other the proctor looked at both of them and saw that they were ready and started the match. Immediately Kiba ran in with Akamaru at his side and tried to punch Shino but he dodged it and kicked Akamaru away as he tried to bite him while he was distracted. Kiba tried to hit him again with a roundhouse kick to his side but he jumped back and evaded it. Seeing as he won't get anywhere with this Kiba called Akamaru back and used his **Jūjin Bunshin **technique and turned Akamaru into a feral clone of himself. Tsukiko watched this with interest. Even is she was a Pokegirl it's not every day that you see a normal dog turn into a human. The two feral Inuzuka's attacked with renewed effort but Shino just dodged them all while analyzing his moves.

"Come on man. Do something. It's boring if you just dodge everything." Kiba exclaimed as Shino yet again dodges a right-hook from the said boy. He just stayed silent and continued evading the wild blows he received. "Well if you are not going to do anything then let me. Akamaru come here. Let's get wild." said dog jumped to his side and then they started using their favorite Jutsu.

"**Gatsūga" **Came the shout from Kiba as he, along with Akamaru, started spinning at high speed making them look like drills that sped towards Shine who didn't have the time to evade them and the two drills went right through him. Tsukiko expected a scream and a lot of blood splattering on the floors and walls but what she saw was something that she didn't expect. Bugs. A hell lot of bugs. It looked like that his whole body was made of bugs. Kiba stopped and watched as the bugs scattered and started looking for Shine. He tried sniffing him out but there were too many other scents that it was nearly impossible. Although he did find something interesting. He turned to the rails and started to speak.

"Hey Naruto!" he looked up at the mention of his name.

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like a bitch in heat?" everyone just had a WTF look on their faces as both Naruto and Tsukiko blushed heavily(although you couldn't see the latter) . Naruto just looked at him with a serious expression and said. "Kiba I know that we are buddies and all, but if you say that again I WILL personally castrate you and feed it to Anko's snakes" said woman looked giddy at the threat causing a lot of sweat-drops to form and for some people to scoot away from her. While Kiba had a mortified look on his face and was nodding furiously. "Good. Now I suggest that you watch out for your fight, right?" and with that Kiba went back into his task for searching Shino. Tsukiko meanwhile was ashamed of herself. "_I'm sorry Naruto. Because of me everyone think you are into wild animals or something. For that I'm eternally sorry."_ Naruto just chuckled and responded "_What are you talking about? First off I don't care what others think about me and second. You WERE like a wild animal in that laboratory if I remember correctly. Hehehe"_ he finished with a perverted laugh and yelped as Tsukiko pinched his butt and responded "_Oh? You say it like you didn't enjoy it."_ but they couldn't finish their talk when they heard a loud bang and saw that Shino was running from the again drill like Kiba. But something was strange with the dog-boy now. He was steadily getting slower and slower to the point where he stopped and couldn't use his jutsu. When he looked around he saw some of Shino's bugs on him and cursed loudly.

"FUCK! I knew I should have watched out more for his bugs. "Meanwhile Shino was breathing heavily but not enough to be a hindrance for his stamina. "Give up Kiba. Admit it that you lost. My Kikaichu bugs almost drained you of all of your Chakra. And if you still don't want to give up then look there." he pointed to a place and Kiba saw that Akamaru was surrounded by Shino's bugs waiting for the chance to attack him. Seeing that he had no other choice he raised his arm and said "Proctor, I give up."

"Right. Winner of second match: Shino Aburame." Kiba went to Shino and shook his arm as they went up to the spectators place after he picked up Akamaru.

"_You were right Naruto. This was a really interesting match. I never thought that any of this was possible. But how did that boy use those bugs?" _ Asked Tsukiko to sate her ever present hunger for knowledge. Naruto was about to answer when somebody started talking close to him.

"It is said that there is a clan who uses bugs in combat in Konoha. It is said that shortly after a member of this clan is born hives of this type of bug is implanted under the skin of the newborn as a sign of contract of the two race. The human feeds them Chakra and lets them live in his or hers body in exchange the bugs let them be used in combat. It is a delicate process but the usefulness of a hive like this cannot be denied." said a Jounin with a horrible sense of clothing. He had a green jumpsuit with his forehead-protector acting like a belt with orange leg warmers and the standard Flak-jacket. And worst of all he had a bowl-cut hairstyle and the biggest pair of eyebrows that Tsukiko or Naruto ever seen. "_What is that THING?"_ Asked Tsukiko in terror as she watched the man while she could not hide that fact that she was staring at his eyebrows. Boy, was she glad for her invisibility now. "_I don't know but if I can help it I won't know it for a loooong time." _replied the blond as he too watched the caterpillars that were stuck over his eyes. But watched as the next set of names were decided.

Misumi Tsurugi Vs. Kankuro

(same as Canon)

Watching the match Tsukiko had to admit that there were a lot of powerful person in this world. If any of those techniques she had seen today meant something. First off that feral boy. While he didn't show strength that could rival a stronger Pokegirl's, but he did use some sort of technique that allowed him to turn his dog companion into a human-like form. And then he used that drill like attack which could cause great deal of damage if it ever caught somebody off-guard. And then there was the fact that his sense of smell was better than a normal human's. He could smell her … 'ahem' state from days ago (something which she was still embarrassed about). Then there was that other boy. He was calm, stoic and logical. And if what she heard was correct, his whole clan seemed to use these bugs. She shivered uncontrollably. Now don't get her wrong. She may not discriminate people of what or who they are but even she felt disturbed about bugs living inside them. And now there was that man who stretched himself like he was made of rubber. Although it was interesting she had information of Pokegirl's having similar abilities like that. And lastly there was that puppeteer. She had to admit that he was sneaky. Hiding in the bundle like that was a smart idea of those who didn't take it into account. She watched as the rubber boy was taken away by the medics and turned to the screen. And although she couldn't read it she still could watch as the names rolled. Damn, she really needed to learn how to write this language. When it finished she could hear Naruto holding in his laugh and she wondered why. When the proctor called out the contestants she understood.

Sakura Haruno Vs. Ino Yamanaka

(same as canon again)

Every person in the building sweatdropped at the poor display of skill. Although Ino was better she still didn't have that freakish strength that Sakura possessed and in the end it became a double knock-out. With nothing better to do the names started to roll once again. It took a fairly short amount of time now and in the end it stopped at two kunoichi again.

Tenten Vs. Temari

(same as canon again)

Everyone watched as the bun-haired girl was carried away by the medic's. Naruto had to admit. She fought well but the match was completely against her. Thrown weapons were simply not effective against wind. If it would be another opponent then she maybe would have won. But oh well. It wasn't her day. Although the Suna girl really shouldn't have done that to her back. But they were shinobi and shinobi's don't fight fair. It was time for the next match. This time Naruto DID laugh loudly.

"Hahahaha Shika, careful of not dodging anything. It may be TOO troublesome to move. Hahahaha" he laughed out as some of the other people on the watching area were stifling laughs too.

"Ha-ha laugh it up you troublesome blond. Even if I don't want to fight I have to. I don't want to think what my mother would do to me." this of course made Naruto laugh even more. "Haha, man you Nara men are sure whipped by woman aren't you?" Shikamaru just grumbled and went down to face his opponent.

Shikamaru Nara Vs. Kin Tsuchi

(same as canon)

Tsukiko had to admit that this 'Shikamaru' was smart. Very smart. He knew how to manipulate the battlefield to his advantage even when it looked like he would lose. And that shadow manipulating skill was something else too. The only problem was that he was incredibly lazy. Almost like he was an A-bra or something. Just male and able to use shadows. Otherwise smart and lazy. But moving on. When the new names were shown she could just feel the anticipation and the happiness radiate from Naruto.

"_Is something the matter, Naruto?_" She inquired and he just grinned even wider. "_There isn't any problem It's just that it is MY turn now. I can't wait for it._" he was practically bouncing up and down when he stopped "_Hey Tsukiko-chan._" "_Chan?" " Yes. It is the suffix usually used for girls and woman or those whom are liked by others. But anyway would you like to fight with me?" _ she blushed when he explained the meaning of the suffix. She could just feel that her case was the latter one. But it wasn't the time for her to get distracted. And truth to be told she DID wanted to fight. God-knows she needs a bit of fight now. She had been asleep in that hibernation machine for who-knows long. With that in mind she replied with a yes. If it was possible his grin became even wider.

"_Okay, but first I have to ask for it to be possible. I wouldn't want to risk disqualification because it was not permitted to get help._" she replied with an Ok and Naruto turned to the proctor.

"Proctor-san. Is it possible to have the help of a…. familiar of mine whom I allied myself with in the forest?" he asked in a polite tone while every other person thought about what kind of help he would get. The proctor looked at the Hokage who was debating whether to let it or not. In the end he nodded to him and he turned to Naruto and said "Very well 'cough' you may use the help of your 'cough cough' familiar. Now if your 'cough' opponent would 'cough' come down we could begin 'cough cough' this match." he looked at the spectators and the other just nodded and jumped down in front of Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Zaku Abumi

"Both sides are ready?" seeing them nod he said "HAJIME" and he jumped back. They were seizing up each other. Naruto saw that one of his arms were in a sling. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing as it wasn't his place to judge other people. Especially those who had a confident smirk like him despite his state. His opponent, however was looking around and he couldn't see this 'familiar' that his opponent mentioned. So he voiced his concern.

"Hey, You said something about a help that you will receive. Or was it just a bluff?" Naruto just smirked and replied "Oh well. If you want to lose that badly then maybe it was time that she stopped hiding." he gave an almost invisible nod to Tsukiko and she dropped her invisibility. Naruto smirked when he heard the surprised gasps of the other people in the room as nobody ever seen anything like Tsukiko before. He was sure of that. He only had one thing to say.

"This will be… fun."

**End.**


End file.
